Harry Potter y el Futuro
by Draco Diggory
Summary: Esta es la historia de lo que pasa con Harry sus amigos y enemigos al concluir sus estudios en Hogwarts...
1. Destino cumplido

**Harry Potter y el Futuro**

**  
**  
CAPÍTULO 1  
**_"Destino Cumplido"_**

Era la mañana del último día de clases en la escuela, pero por supuesto no era cualquier escuela, se trataba del afamado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el único en todo el Reino Unido y uno de los tres más grandes de Europa.  
Todos los alumnos estaban en los terrenos de los jardines y a orillas del lago charlando y jugando Quidditch, claramente estaban disfrutando del último día y la deliciosa y clásica prelibertad que solo ofrece ese día.  
Podría afirmarse que todo el castillo se encontraba vacío, excepto…

Esa mañana en la torre de la casa Gryffindor, dos alumnos de séptimo año se encontraban durmiendo juntos en el dormitorio de los chicos.  
Los rayos del sol comenzaban a trepar por la cama hasta el rostro de un chico de 17 años, iluminando una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, que lo hizo despertarse al sentir los rayos del astro rey.

Harry Potter, quien no llevaba nada puesto, tomó sus gafas de la mesita de noche y después de ponérselas volteó a mirar a la chica junto a él, aquella chica que lo hacía sentir vivo, que le brindaba alegría y llenaba su vacío y que ere parte de sus sueños y pieza clave en su esperanza. Aquella chica torno a la cual giraba en esos momentos y en muchos otros, toda su existencia. Por quien daría la vida, esa chica, esa mujer, su amor, su gran amor, la observó tiernamente, con el corazón palpitando y sintiendo su alma dentro de la de él. Mientras más la observaba, más se sentía en un paraíso lleno de amor, lleno de calor.  
Empezó a acariciar cariñosamente su cabello, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez en nada, olvidando por regocijantes momentos el dolor que había sufrido por tantos años, y es que había sido tanto el sufrimiento, demasiado, tal vez más del que podría soportar una persona normal en toda su vida, pero en ese instante, ese bello instante, nada de eso importaba, ni siquiera tener esa cicatriz que lo había marcado durante toda su vida condenándolo a un destino, pero ahora, después de haber derrotado al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, solo serviría para que las demás personas recordaran que el era "el famoso Harry Potter", "el elegido", "el niño que vivió".

Repentinamente, la muchacha acostada a su lado comenzó a despertar iluminada por los rayos del sol que hacían resplandecer su castaño cabello.  
–Buenos días– dijo Harry, un poco embelesado todavía en la belleza de ella.  
–Buenos días amor –respondió Hermione Granger.  
– ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó Harry.  
–Muy bien, es obvio, porque tú estabas conmigo¿y qué tal tú?  
–Excelente, mi amor.  
–Ya es tarde ¿no crees? –dijo somnolienta –deberíamos bajar.  
–Si, creo que sí (como no diría que si a todas sus preguntas) vamos, solo me visto y bajo ¿de acuerdo?  
–Si amor, creo que iré a mi dormitorio, ahí tengo mi ropa de hoy.  
– ¿Te espero para bajar juntos?  
–Por supuesto, Harry.

Después de eso, Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas, dejando atrás a un Harry un poco triste, ya que él ansiaba estar mucho más tiempo con ella, porque para él la noche no había sido suficiente para manifestarse su amor mutuo.  
Mientras Harry se ponía su ropa, pensaba en como había llegado a ese punto en su vida, después de tanto dolor, después de tantas dificultades y penurias, sin embargo, sus remembranzas pronto se vieron interrumpidas por un extraño ruido, provenirte de una de las camas del dormitorio la cual extrañamente estaba rodeada por las cortinas, Harry se dirigió a esa cama para averiguar que era aquel ruido, lenta y pausadamente, tal vez temiendo con lo que se encontraría, retiró la cortinas y se quedó pasmado casi a punto de caer al suelo, algo así como un _Desmaius_ mal ejecutado, después de un rato, solo pudo medio-decir:  
– ¿Neville?  
Y sí, era Neville Longbottom , que se encontraba dormido, evidentemente el extraño ruido eran sus¿cómo decirlo, originales ronquidos, aunque obviamente observar a Neville Longbottom dormido no es la cosa más impactante del mundo, lo impactante era que no estaba solo, sí, ese chico de Gyffindor de cara redonda, mente olvidadiza, carácter inseguro y con la costumbre de perder a su sapo Trevor en esos momentos estaba recostado junto a una chica que Harry reconoció enseguida pero claramente no estaba preparado para tal conmoción de ver tan extraña pareja, vaya, ni siquiera los había visto dirigirse la palabra, así que mirarlos ahí acostados, juntos, sin ropa y abrazados era como ser víctima de un _Impedimenta_ mayor.  
De pronto, Pansy Parkinson se movió un poco y abrazó un poco más fuerte a Neville quien despertó instantáneamente y al voltear a los pies de la cama, y mirar quien estaba parado observándolos se quedó de piedra.  
– Oye Harry, ya estoy lista¿Por qué no bajas, pero que…– se interrumpió Hermione ante tal escena¿su novio a medio vestir mirando fijamente aun Neville desnudo junto a Pansy Parkinson? Era algo tan irreal como toparse con los ya fallecidos Voldemort y Snape en un jardín lleno de flores, sentados en una mesa rosada tomando el té con vestidos de domingo.  
Después de un rato, Hermione reaccionó:  
–¡_De-bauleo_!  
El baúl que separaba a Harry de la cama se abrió súbitamente y la ropa y libros salieron volando y cubrieron a Neville y Pansy, y entonces Hermione se llevó a Harry del dormitorio.  
Al bajar a la sala común, Hermione apuntó con su varita hacia el dormitorio y pensó: "Accio Ropa de Harry" concentrándose en la ropa que a Harry le faltaba y cuando llegó hasta ella, lo ayudó a vestirse.  
– Harry¿estás bien?– inquirió dudosa Hermione.  
– Sí –respondió vagamente él.  
– Ven, vamos fuera de aquí –le tomó la mano y tras atravesar el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda, se lo llevó al Gran Comedor, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta que había cometido un grave error ya que ahí se encontraba Ron, ahora ex-mortífago, quien les lanzó una gélida mirada, con la cual Harry cambió su estado de ánimo de estupefacto a furioso a una velocidad récord nunca antes concebida en el mundo mágico.  
Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de un violento fuego y la sangre le comenzó a hervir, Hermione, detectando el peligro, lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia los jardines reprimiendo las ganas de echarle un maleficio para calmarlo.  
Hermione también estaba muy enojada ya que Ron había sido su novio durante gran parte de su último año y su relación había estado en su apogeo durante la visita al valle de Godric, para luego unirse a las filas de los mortífagos descaradamente y lo peor de todo, asesinó a su propio hermano Fred Weasley y, después de la caída de lord Voldemort, el ministro lo perdonó al no mandarlo a Azkaban y tampoco fue expulsado de Hogwarts ya que alegó que actuaba bajo los efectos de la maldición _Imperius_, pero Ron ya no era el mismo, se había vuelto frío y arrogante e intentaba embrujar a sus compañeros cada que tenía oportunidad y juraba que el caído Voldemort regresaría.

Ron se unió a un grupo de alumnos en su mayoría de Slytherin, que se hacían llamar _"Los Caballeros de Walpurgis"_.  
Parecía inaudito, imposible, pero era cierto, era una agobiante y terrible verdad.  
Lo más extraño y aun más inaudito todavía, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en amigo de Harry y Hermione poco antes de la batalla final, ocurrida en abril, él llegó una noche malherido y además había sido atacado por dementores y por una de las nuevas y maléficas invenciones de Voldemort, algo aún peor que los dementores, los infnazgeri, sombras espectrales de maladad pura que tenían los mismos poderes de los dementores pero no su debilidad, el patronus, eran inmunes a ello y además podían menoscabar el alma con un solo suspiro y robar grandes cantidades de energía mágica para poder adquirir forma corpórea y así poder lanzar hechizos y maldiciones.  
Draco Malfoy relató que se había rebelado contra Voldemort y éste mandó dementores y a dos infnazgeri a perseguirlo y acabar con él y pese a que había podido conjurar su primer patronus (un dragón) no fue suficiente, y ese fue el último hechizó que lanzó ya que los infnazgeri le quitaron toda su energía mágica, hasta no dejar ni rastro de ella dentro de él.  
Así es, Draco Malfoy ahora era un muggle.


	2. El lago y Tú

CAPÍTULO 2  
**_"El lago y tú"_**

…Así es, Draco Malfoy ahora era un muggle.

Todos esos recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de Hermione, todo lo que había pasado en ese año tan trágico pero liberador ya que El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado se había ido y esta vez para siempre.  
Estaban sentados junto al lago, Hermione había comenzado a besar apasionadamente a Harry, quien se calmó y le correspondió.  
Al separarse, ambos vieron a un rubio y una pelirroja sentados sobre un viejo tronco, platicando animadamente y tomados de la mano, y es que Draco y Ginny comenzaron a salir dos semanas después del retorno de Draco, y eso por alguna extraña razón a Harry no le molestó en absoluto.  
Y, como el padre de Draco, Lucius, seguía en Azkaban y su madre Narcisa en San Mungo después de ser torturada hasta la locura como hicieron con Frank y Alice Longbottom, la profesora McGonagall le permitió quedarse en Hogwarts.

De repente, Harry distinguió a alguien que se acercaba, era Neville, al llegar junto a ellos, intentó hablar, pero parecía no encontrar las palabras. Después un considerable lapso de tiempo logró articular oraciones coherentes:  
–Harry, Hermione, creo que debo explicar lo que pasó arriba.  
–No me digas¿en serio? –respondió Harry sarcásticamente.  
–Sí, es que… verán… Pansy… está muy herida… y me abordó hace como una semana, después la clase de Defensa, no sé… sólo pasó… se abalanzó sobre mí y…–ya no pudo seguir.  
–¿Por qué está herida Neville? –preguntó Hermione, sorprendiendose a ella misma por su genuino interés en lo que le pasaba a Pansy.  
–Por lo de Draco¿cierto?–respondió Harry al ver que Neville volvía a su estado de petrificado.  
–Sí –reaccionó –verás, él le gustaba, pero ahora que él está con Ginny, él sólo la ignora y eso la entristece.  
–Vaya, nunca pensé que ella pudiera estar triste –dijo Harry.  
–O expresar cualquier otra emoción remotamente humana –pensó Hermione en voz alta, _"sí, de vuelta a la antigua Hermione"_.  
–¿Pero, por qué contigo? –le cuestionó Harry –hay cientos de hombres en Hogwarts.  
–No lo sé, cómo les dije, sólo pasó –le contestó Neville, un poco ofendido por el comentario.  
–Y por supuesto, tú estarás encantado ¿no? –dijo pícaramente ella.  
–Pues, me apena decirlo, pero sí y mucho.  
–¡Neville!  
–Perdón pero es la verdad.  
–Está bien, pero cuídate de que no te esté utilizando.  
–Ya lo sé, no soy el tonto de antes, los efectos colaterales de los hechizos desmemorizantes se han ido disipando.  
–¿Hechizos desmemorizantes? –se extrañó Harry.  
–Sí, ya sabes, los que me hicieron para olvidar el momento en que a mis padres los… los…  
Después de unos tensos, incómodos y silenciosos minutos, una figura pálida y considerablemente alta se acercó a ellos con el pelo rubio platino brillando por el sol, iba junto a Ginny. Draco no vestía el uniforme del colegio sino ropa muggle, unos vaqueros, una chamarra de mezclilla y una camisa a rayas azules y con una expresión decididamente más relajada y sin ese aire de superioridad que le caracterizaba antaño, todo esto acentuaba, a los ojos de Ginny y otras en el colegio, sus atractivas facciones. Ginny, por su parte iba muy contenta, llevaba su túnica, y ella lucía también muy guapa y con buen cuerpo. Y no dejaba de mirar a Draco con expresión de enamorada.  
–Oye Neville¿puedo charlar un momento contigo? –preguntó Draco.  
–Oh sí, por supuesto.  
–Vamos.  
Se apartaron del grupo dejando a Ginny con Harry y Hermione.  
Después de otro de esos incómodos silencios ya comunes para ese día, Ginny se decidió hablar.  
–Buen clima ¿no¿cómo están? –dijo Ginny algo insegura, no les había hablado desde lo que pasó con Ron.  
–Muy bien¿y tú? –contestó Harry, quien al contrario de Ginny, se sentía muy seguro.  
–¿Qué tienes, Ginny? –preguntó Hermione.  
–Nada –contestó ella.  
–¿Tiene qué ver con Ron, verdad?  
La chica asintió.  
–Pero vamos¿acaso piensas qué te guardamos algún rencor? –dijo Harry.  
La pelirroja sólo se limitó a mirar a su interlocutor fijamente con una mirada que claramente expresaba temor e inseguridad contestando así a la pregunta de Harry.  
–De ninguna manera Ginny no fue tu culpa, nadie sabía –razonó Hermione.  
–Lo sé, es sólo que no lo puedo evitar –rompió su silencio Ginny.  
–Ya te lo he dicho, no es tu culpa, entiéndelo –sentenció Hermione.  
–Está bien, pero aun así me gustaría decirles que lo siento, sé que dirán que no tengo que hacerlo pero así estaré más tranquila –dijo Ginny.  
–Muy bien.  
–Bueno…, pues…lo siento.  
–¿Listo?  
–Sí gracias, tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema.  
Después de eso, platicaron alegremente por un rato hasta que Ginny soltó una incómoda pregunta a Harry.  
–Por cierto Harry¿cómo pasaron la noche?  
–¿Qué¿Quién¿Nosotros? no hemos dormido juntos ¬–contestó Hermione atropelladamente.  
–Yo no dije nada sobre dormir juntos, solamente les pregunté como pasaron la noche, aunque con tu respuesta se aclaran todas mis dudas sobre los rumores, o al menos una parte de ellos.  
–¿Rumores? –preguntó la pareja al unísono.  
–No me digan que no los han escuchado –se sorprendió la pelirroja.  
–No, ya sabes que yo no soy como las otras chicas en cuanto a chismes se refiere, pero anda, cuenta, cuenta –respondió Hermione ansiosa.  
–¿Decías? –se burló Harry.  
–Oh cállate, Potter, anda Ginny cuentanos.  
–Está bien, verán, por todo el castillo se dice que ya te has acostado con Harry y que todas las noches de los últimos meses vas al dormitorio de los chicos.  
–¡Todas las noches! Pero si nada más han sido como cinco veces el último mes –se indignó él.  
–¡Harry! –le reprendió Hermione.  
–Lo siento amor.  
–Bien, pero ¿quién ha inventado eso?  
–A mi me dijo Luna que le dijo Hanna Abbott que le dijo Millicent que le dijo Demelza que le dijo Lavender que le dijo Parvati que te ve salir todas las noches.  
–Pero que gran mentirosa  
–Aunque sería buena idea que lo hicieras –dijo descuidadamente Harry.  
–¡Potter, te lo advierto! –le reprendió ella nuevamente.  
–Lo siento, era broma, era broma.  
Afortunadamente esa bochornosa conversación se vio interrumpida por Draco y Neville.  
–Hola, volvimos –dijo Neville muy animado.  
–Sí¿qué pasa? –preguntó Draco curioso al mirar las caras de sus amigos y su novia.  
–Nada –dijo Hermione.  
–Estas mujeres –contestó Harry esquivando un golpe de su novia.  
–Y estos hombres, –le reprochó Ginny –y no preguntes más.  
–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, era mera curiosidad, oye Ginny, te tengo una sorpresa, ven por favor al aula de Encantamientos.  
–Ahora voy –le contestó – nos vemos –les dijo a los demás con un tono que denotaba emoción contenida.  
–No te preocupes –dijo Harry.  
–Que la magia te acompañe –bromeó Neville.

Entonces Draco y Ginny se tomaron de la mano y fueron rumbo al castillo derramando miel.  
–Oye Neville ¿qué quería Draco? –preguntó Hermione.  
–Bueno pues aunque parezca increíble, quería disculparse conmigo por todo lo del pasado, lo que me había dicho, hecho, etcétera. Lo todavía más increíble es que ¡comenzó a llorar diciéndome cuánto lo sentía!  
–Genial –comentó Harry.  
–Sí ¿verdad? –le siguió Neville.  
–No deberían burlarse de él, está expresando sinceramente sus sentimientos, además recuerden, él ya no es nuestro enemigo ni el mismo de antes.  
–Lo siento, es élo que no olvido como era y no caigo en la cuenta del todo –se disculpó Harry.  
–Ni yo tampoco –le siguió Neville.  
–Los perdono, pero sólo por esta vez ¿sí me escuchan?  
–Sí –contestaron ambos de mala gana.  
–No los escucho.  
–¡Sí!  
–Díganlo alto y fuerte y discúlpense sinceramente.  
–¡Sí! Lo sentimos, no volveremos a burlarnos de Draco Malfoy.  
–Vaya, Hermione, ya pareces mi abuela –comentó Neville.  
–¡Oh cállate!  
–Y tal pareciera que te está empezando a gustar más el hurón que yo –se ofendió Harry.  
–No es eso, es que…, es más, ni siquiera debería estarte dando explicaciones, monstruo de los celos.  
–Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, perdóname –dijo Harry.  
–Perdonado, Señor Disculpas, además no tengo tiempo para tus celos y para que te estés disculpando y diciendo "lo siento" cada cinco minutos, debo ir a prepararme para la Gala de Graduación.  
–Te acompaño –dijo Harry y dicho esto le plantó un tierno beso en los labios.  
–Vamos –contestó ella animadamente.

Y así, imitando a Draco y Ginny, Harry y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al castillo entre besos y muestras de cariño, llegaron al vestíbulo y luego se encaminaron a la sala común.  
–¡Escobas! –dijo Harry al retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
–Correcto, pasen –respondió.  
Después de entrar, se dieron un beso más y cada quien se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Al entrar, Hermione encontró al dormitorio de las chicas completamente vacío y se sentó en su cama, cuando de repente una palabras cruzaron por su mente:  
_"…te está empezando a gustar más el hurón que yo…"_  
¿Por qué evadió ese comentario' ¿por qué ese recuerdo cruzó su mente¿Por qué estaba empezando a dudar¿De verdad le atraía Malfoy?y de pronto, una fugaz imagen del otrora Slytherin pasó por su cerebro.

_"Bueno, no puedo decir que no sea guapo, con su cabello rubio cayendo sensual sobre su rostro elegantemente, bueno, también tiene unos ojos muy bellos y tampoco puedo decir que no tenga buen cuerpo, además, es tan bueno, humilde, honesto, creo que de verdad admiro su valentía al regresar y aun más por aceptar sus errores, aparte también no teme expresar sus sentimientos, algo muy raro entre los chicos de aquí."_

Tantas dudas la asaltaban, tantas preguntas iban surgiendo, tantas cuestiones aturdían su cabeza y entonces, recurriendo a su corazón, volteó a mirar la foto de su novio, Harry Potter, que estaba puesta a un lado de su cama y después de unos breves instantes de ver su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes entonces no había duda alguna, ella amaba a Harry y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Harry se quedó unos minutos viendo fijamente el punto donde había estado Hermione, estaba ahí parado con el corazón palpitando. Grandes dosis de amor recorrían su cuerpo.  
Después fue a su dormitorio, pero sin ninguna intención de prepararse para la Gala de Graduación, simplemente se tumbó en su cama aún destendida y repentinamente volteó a mirar el regalo que Hermione le había dado por su cumpleaños número 17 y por Navidad, una radio mágica en la que originalmente sólo podía escucharse música de estaciones mágicas, pero Hermione lanzó un conjuro para que también se pudieran oír las estaciones muggles de radio de todo el mundo.  
Harry sintió unos arrebatadores deseos de encenderla, así que lo hizo, sintonizó una estación y empezó a escuchar una canción que nunca antes había oído pero que le pareció una gran canción, una canción de amor, de un amor tan grande como el que sentía por Hermione.

_Te regalo mi cintura  
y mis labios para cuando quieras besar  
te regalo mi locura  
y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya._

Harry nunca había escuchado una voz así, era de una chica, una mujer, armonizada con hermosas notas musicales.

_Mis zapatos desteñidos  
el diario en el que escribo  
te doy hasta mis suspiros  
pero no te vayas más._

Y eso sentía él por ella, por Hermione, sentía que podría darle todo, absolutamente todo lo que poseía, su alma y su corazón.

_Porque eres tú mi sol  
la fe con que vivo  
la potencia de mi voz  
los pies con que camino  
eres tu amor  
mis ganas de reír  
el adiós que no sabré decir  
porque nunca podré vivir sin ti._

Describía a la perfección sus sentimientos, porque Hermione era su todo, su mundo. Y él no sabría que hacer sin ella.

_Si algún día decidieras  
alejarte nuevamente de aquí  
cerraría cada puerta  
para que nunca pudieras salir  
te regalo mis silencios  
te regalo mi nariz  
yo te doy hasta mis huesos  
pero quédate aquí._

Harry empezó a caer en un profundo sueño, embelesado por la hermosa música que oía.

_Porque eres tú mi sol  
la fe con que vivo  
la potencia de mi voz  
los pies con que camino  
eres tu amor  
mis ganas de reír  
el adiós que no sabré decir  
porque nunca podré vivir sin ti._

Y así, poco a poco, se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. La Graduación

CAPÍTULO 3  
**_"La Graduación"_**

–¡Harry¡Harry¡Despierta Harry! –decía Hermione sobresaltada mientras movía el cuerpo de Harry –¡Harry James Potter!  
–¡Qué¿Qué pasa?  
–Te quedaste dormido, ya es tarde, muy tarde, vamos, apresúrate –dijo ella mientras sacaba la túnica de gala de Harry y su demás ropa del baúl.  
–Oye Hermione ¿escuchaste esa canción?  
–¿Canción? No Harry no hay tiempo para cantar, vamos –exclamó distraídamente mientras le quitaba los pantalones y la camisa.  
–¡Hermione¿Qué haces?  
–Ayudándote, corre, ya es tarde –insistió –además no hay nada que yo no haya visto ya.  
–Pero si no te molesta prefiero hacerlo solo –se indignó él –soy autosuficiente, gracias.  
–Está bien, pero corre, vamos, es tarde – insistió cansinamente y salió presurosa.

Harry se vistió a toda prisa y bajó junto a Hermione al Gran Comedor donde ya estabn todos los de séptimo reunidos. Al entrar, inmediatamente se escucharon los murmullos y alcanzaban a escuchar algunos comentarios:  
–Uy, ya vienen, la pareja más candente de Hogwarts…  
–Ya me imagino porque llegan tarde…  
–Yo la vi como salió anoche a escondidas –dijo una conocida voz femenina.  
Hermione sacaba chispas de furia tras el último comentario.  
–¡Cómo se atreve! –refunfuñó.  
–Ya cálmate, Hermy, recuerda que… oh vaya.  
Harry se quedo impresionado ante la maravillosa decoración del Gran Comedor, elegantes moños y lazos con los colores representativos de las casas así como los escudo de cada una hechos de una especie de metal muy brillante y con centelleantes colores flotando sobre sus cabezas junto con las ya típicas velas flotantes, decenas de aves blancos volando y brillando por doquier como si fueran decenas de patronus. Para asombro de todos, las largas mesas de madera, ya no lo eran, las habían transfigurado en mesas de oro sólido. Por último coronando todo, el escudo de Hogwarts levitando sobre la Mesa Alta..  
Al parecer, la única persona que no se encontraba impresionada en absoluto era Ron Weasley, quien estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin haciendo comentarios altaneros y soltando insultos y quejas:  
–Bah, de seguro es oro leprechaun y francamente eso pajarracos se ven ridículos.  
Cuando Harry pasó junto a la mesa donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de odio mutuas y el moreno tuvo que resistir la repentina tentación de agarrar su varita y matarle.

Un rato después de que todos estaban ya sentados, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y comenzó:  
–Futuros ex-estudiantes de Hogwarts, hoy nos dejan, pero solamente en forma física, porque seguramente siete años de educación mágica, siete años de compañerismo, dejaron a Hogwarts marcada en su corazón, apuesto que todos estos años en la escuela han dejado huella en ustedes y muchos de ustedes a la vez han dejado, huella aquí, por sus méritos académicos o por su logros deportivos o por ver su metas realizadas y sus sueños cumplidos.

La profesora hizo una pausa, a Harry le dio tiempo de voltear a un lado de la Mesa Alta, ahí estaba Malfoy, pensativo y con la cabeza agachada reflexionando, y, Harry se sorprendió al ver claramente que unas cuantas lágrimas atravesando su rostro. La profesora continuó:  
–En esta fecha tan especial y yo aquí plantada ante ustedes en mi posición de directora, me hace recordar a un hombre, vamos, a alguien que era más que un hombre. Me refiero por supuesto, a alguien que ha quedado en sus corazones y sus mentes con toda seguridad.  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el profesor Dumbledore, el director; quien estaría en extremo feliz y maravillosamente complacido de presenciar este bello momento, sé que muchos de ustedes lo harían sentirse orgullos, ya que, elijan el camino que elijan seguro será lo recorrerán exitosamente, y escogerán lo que es correcto en lugar de lo que es fácil."  
"Espero siempre tengan en mente a ese gran mago".

Muchos rostros de los estudiantes estaban marcados por la tristeza, algunos hasta el extremo del llanto y otros cavilando. Un aire de melancolía se respiraba en el ambiente. Harry vio a sus compañeros de Gryffindor igual de tristes que los demás. A Hermione llorando junto a Parvati y Lavender (aparentemente, arreglaron sus diferencias) y a Nevill, Seamus y Dean muy serios.  
–Pero oigan, esto es una fiesta es su graduación, así que a continuación disfrutaremos del banquete, luego la entrega de diplomas y reconocimientos y al final el baile, pero por último solo diré unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están¡Papanatas¡Llorones¡Baratijas¡Pellizco!...¡Muchas gracias!  
El salón entero estalló en aplausos y vivas y repentinamente la comida apareció en magníficos platos sobre las mesas y todos comenzaron a comer.  
–Mira Harry, la luna llena ¿qué romántico, no crees?  
–Sí, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Lupin y Bill. ¿Cómo estarán?  
–Están bien, recuerda que Slughorn prepara su poción todos los meses.  
–Pues sí, tienes razón, no hay motivo para preocuparse ¿verdad?  
–No, no lo hay, y menos ahora que ese malvado de Greyback está en Azkaban ¿quién iba a imaginar que los dementores afectan más a los hombres lobo? Aunque tiene mucha lógica desde luego.  
–Como digas, siempre tienes razón.  
Los alumnos continuaron comiendo el delicioso banquete, divididos entre la alegría y la nostalgia por Hogwarts.  
La profesora se levantó, desenrolló un pergamino y se aclaró la garganta para hablar.  
–Bien, después de este magnífico banquete se llevará a cabo la entrega de diplomas y reconocimientos.  
Y al igual que en la ceremonia de selección, los fue llamando en orden alfabético, después de un rato y de que Padma y Parvati Patil y Sally-Anne Perks recogieran su diploma, Harry avanzó lentamente a la mesa de los profesores mientras todas las miradas se centraban a él pero a eso ya se había acostumbrado después de siete años de lo mismo. Harry pasó, recogió su diploma, saludó a los profesores quienes al parecer de Harry le estrecharon la mano con más fuerza que a los demás, Hagrid casi le arranca el brazo de la emoción y por sus enmarañados pelo y barba escurrían chorros de gruesas lágrimas.  
Al llegar a su asiento junto a Hermione, ella lo abrazó y le dijo al oído: "Sabía que esto llegaría algún día; hay que disfrutarlo al máximo hasta el último momento". Después de un prolongado beso, sólo se separaron al sentir las miradas clavadas en llos, así que tuvieron que volver a ver a la profesora. Ella hablaba de nuevo:  
–Ahora, me enorgullezco enormemente al presentar ante ustedes a los tres primeros lugares en aprovechamiento académico de esta generación: el tercer lugar es ¡Ernie MacMillan, de Hufflepuff! –anunció McGonagall, esperando efusividad pero sólo hubo un aplauso escueto.  
–¡Segundo lugar, Harry James Potter, de Gryffindor!  
Un gran aplauso recorrió con furor el Gran Comedor.  
–¡Y el primer lugar es Hermione Jane Granger de Gryffindor!  
El aplauso se hizo extensivo hacia Hermione quien casi se desmaya de la emoción.  
La Profesora McGonagall continuó después de que el ruido se acalló.  
–Como esta es una ocasión excepcionalmente especial, el profesorado hemos decidido traer algo diferente este año para su Gran Gala de Graduación. Tuvimos que solicitar permisos especiales al Ministerio así que espero lo disfruten.  
De pronto, el Gran Comedor se oscureció sin aviso y nadie podía ver más allá de su nariz así que estalló en murmullos, incluso las aves plateadas habían desaparecido. Repentinamente una música inundó el recinto y una luz se encendió sobre un gran escenario que estaba en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar la mesa de los profesores.  
–Buenas noches, soy Shakira, vengo de Colombia, sé que esta es su graduación así que espero disfruten el show porque este es su show y esto se llama "Ojos Así".

_Ayer conocí un cielo sin sol  
y un hombre sin suelo,  
un santo en prisión  
y una canción triste sin dueño._

La confusión del alumnado se convirtió en emoción y euforia y aunque muchos no conocían ese tipo de música, les encantaba.  
Harry reconoció de inmediato esa voz, ahora sabía de quien era la voz que escuchó en su dormitorio, y ahora también sabía que esa cantante iba a ser de ahora en adelante, su favorita.  
–Asquerosa muggle.  
Harry volteó furioso hacia quien había lanzado ese comentario y comprobó sus sospechas, era Ron.  
–Cállate, Weasley.  
–Oh eres tú Potter, pensé que era alguien.  
–¿Por qué no cierras tu enorme bocaza, Weasley? Maldito traidor.  
–¿Y por qué mejor no te callas tú, Potter? Maldito impuro.  
–Ya cállense los dos ¿no podemos disfrutar en paz nuestro último día? –rogó Hermione –por favor, Ron… –dijo ella suplicante –y tú Harry¿cuándo dejarás de enfadarte tan fácilmente? No le des la satisfacción de saber que te molesta, cálmate, por favor.  
–Tú no me des órdenes, Herm…digo, sangre sucia.  
Y tras esto, Ron se marchó.  
–¡Estoy loca o estuvo a punto de llamarme Hermione?  
–¿Qué más da? Es un idiota.  
–No lo sé, es intrigante, por supuesto él es muy molesto pero no sé, es que hay algo inquietante en todo esto, porque bueno, nadie cambia así como así sin razón aparente. ¿No crees, Harry¿Harry?  
Pero Harry ya no la escuchaba, estaba embobado observando a la colombiana y su manera de bailar, al igual que una gran cantidad de chicos con la mirada atónita en el Gran Comedor.  
–¡Te estoy hablando, Harry!  
–¿Qué¿qué pasa?  
–Nada, nada.

_And don't bother  
I'll be fine  
But she's waiting  
The ring you gave to her will lose its shine  
So don't bother, be unkind_

–Mira quien es la celosa ahora.  
–¿Celosa? Sólo pido un poco de atención de tu parte –reclamó ella con "Don't Bother" de fondo musical.  
La discusión duró sólo unos pocos minutos porque se vio interrumpida por las primeras notas de una canción conocida por Harry y por la exclamación de éste.  
–¡Espera! Esa es la canción que escuché en mi dormitorio.  
–No me cambie el tema, señor.  
–No, no es eso, sólo escúchala.  
De mala gana Hermione centró su atención en el escenario y su cara de enfado cambió conforme la cantante avanzaba en su interpretación de "Tú".  
–Oh Harry, es hermosa.  
–Sí ya lo creo, pues a partir de hoy será nuestra canción.  
Al terminar la canción, Harry y Hermione se abrazaron fundiéndose en un cariñoso beso.  
Shakira continuó su repertorio de éxitos como "Moscas en la casa", "Se quiere, se mata", "La Tortura", "No", etc. Y al finalizar les dijo unas palabras a los alumnos de Hogwarts.  
–Ok, espero se la hayan pasado tan de maravilla como yo, porque aunque dentro de pocos minutos me borrarán la memoria y yo despertaré en mi casa (espero que al lado de mi novio) esta ha sido una de las más gratas experiencias de mi vida ¡Gracias, Hogwarts!  
Se retiró entre gritos, vivas y aplausos de la multitud de alumnos del colegio de magia, y después se escuchó que alguien gritó _¡Obliviate! _detrás del escenario.

La fiesta de graduación continuó sin tropiezo alguno, entre alegrías y tristezas. Varios alumnos estaban en compactos grupos rememorando sus momentos en Hogwarts.  
Un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff lloraban desconsoladas abrazándose, pero aun llorando estaban manteniendo una conversación prometiendo visitarse a menudo.

En la fiesta cesó la música, indicando también que cesaba una importante etapa de la vida de esos jóvenes magos. Lo que va a pasar con ellos es impredecible, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Pero una cosa es segura, esos siete años habían marcado la historia de la magia para siempre y todo se debía a un chico pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda, gafas redondas y una cicatriz, un chico llamado Harry Potter.


	4. Retrospectiva

CAPÍTULO 4  
**_"Retrospectiva"_**

Demos vuelta al giratiempo, para conocer los hechos pasados de ese año en el mundo mágico:

_(FLASHBACKS CONTINUOS)_  
**_30 de Enero_**

Una sombría figura que portaba una capa negra que arrastraba en el suelo produciendo un curioso sonido, apareció de la nada en el centro de un amplio valle, miró alrededor como buscando algo que se le hiciera familiar y luego, con un paso decidido se dirigió hacia una de las casas del valle o a lo que quedaba de ella, y es que todas las demás eran bellísimas incluso había alguna cuya pintura cambiaba de colores, otras altas con varios pisos de altura y otra con un caballo alado durmiendo en el jardín pero a la casa que Severus Snape entró, estaba en ruinas, por lo poco que quedaba de ella podía deducirse que había sido de tres pisos con pintura blanca. También, a juzgar por los muebles sucios que quedaban, se podría decir que habían habitado tres personas en esa casa, probablemente una pareja y su hijo o hija ya que había una cuna, la cual estaba rota.

Snape se abrió paso entre los escombros rápidamente como si hubiera calculado todo con antelación, depositó una caja negra de metal sobre los restos de una vieja mesa, una lágrima cruzó por su rostro y acto seguido sacó su varita, se apuntó al pecho, después hubo un destello de un verde intenso y Snape cayó al suelo, ya sin rastro de vida dentro de su ser.

Sin aviso alguno, una silenciosa nevada comenzó a caer, cubriendo sigilosamente el valle de Godric, pronto se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve. El único ser viviente que pareció darse cuenta de la tormenta fue el caballo alado que despertó y comenzó a relinchar a modo de protesta abriendo y cerrando sus alas con violencia mientras la nieve empezaba a caer mucho más fuerte. Un anciano mago salió de su morada pero no vio el cuerpo de Snape, ya cubierto por la nieve, el mago lanzó un hechizo y una gran carpa apareció para cubrir al equino.

* * *

**_5 de Abril._**

–Y bien¿qué vas a hacer niñita estúpida? –se burló una mujer de párpados caídos.  
–Bueno, tal vez un Retrius Iktera –respondió una chica cuya cabellera rubia y desordenada le caía hasta la cintura.  
–¡Eso no existe niña chiflada! –rugió Bellatrix Lestrange.  
–Claro que sí –repuso Luna Lovegood –me lo enseñó mi padre.  
–Pues tu padre está loco también –se burló de nuevo.  
–Si lo vuelves a insultar te mataré aunque pertenezcas a la Legión del Anillo Único de los Knarls Rojos.  
–¿La qué? –preguntó irritada Bellatrix.  
–La Legión del Anillo Único de los Knarls Rojos, está en contra de la conspiración de los aurores y son aliados de lord Morione y de Aslan, el rey de Narnia.  
–Por todos los cielos, creo que le haré un favor al mundo terminando contigo. _¡Crucio!_ –dijo Bellatrix apuntando con su varita.  
–_Superprotego_ –respondió Luna, increíblemente, desvió el hechizo ante la mirada atónita de Bellatrix, destruyendo una parte de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
–Pero ¿cómo lo has hecho¡es infalible!  
–Mi padre me lo enseñó también.  
–Pues veamos si las enseñanzas de tu padre te salvan de esto: _¡Avada Kedavra!_ –gritó furiosa con todas sus fuerzas.  
–_¡Reflectus!_ –dijo tranquilamente Luna, con un flojo movimiento de varita, su contraataque hizo que el rayo de luz verde diera una vuelta exagerada y dirigiera directo al pecho de Bellatrix que sintió el torrente de muerte que se acercaba y como la vida le era desprendida y cayó al suelo ya muerta.  
–Te lo dije –le dijo Luna al cadáver , luego volteó a su lado y dijo: –Gracias, mamá.  
Y una mujer completamente de color blanco aperlado le sonrió y se desvaneció.

* * *

**_23 de Marzo._**

Era una preciosa tarde en la torre Gryffindor, en la sala común reinaba el silencio solamente interrumpido por algún ocasional ruido de pájaros en el exterior.  
–¡Dean¡Dean, ven a ver esto! –gritó Seamus Finnigan rompiendo la tranquilidad de la sala común.  
–¿Qué pasa? –le contestó Dean Thomas desde una mesa, en la que estaba haciendo sus deberes de Transformación para McGonagall.  
–Sólo mira esto –dijo Seamos, entregándole a su amigo _El Profeta Vespertino_ abierto en una página en que ponía:

_MUERTE EN EL CALLEJÓN DIAGON_

_Hoy a las 9 de la mañana, un grupo de mortífagos (seguidores de Quién-ustedes-saben) ingresó al Caldero Chorreante en Londres y después de destruir gran parte del local, irrumpió al conocido callejón Diagon con la intención, según informantes del Ministerio, de asaltar al banco mágico Gringotts, no sin antes causar innumerables destrozos a los comercios provocando una gran cantidad de perdidas. Afortunadamente un grupo de aurores arribó al sitio de los siniestros y logró detener las acciones de los mortífagos y frenar su avance hacia el banco.  
Por desgracia, esta victoria tuvo un coste elevado, ya que tres aurores perdieron la vida, el Ministerio juzga inadecuado revelar los nombres de los magos asesinados en el callejón. También, uno de los dueños de la popular tienda de bromas "Sortilegios Weasley" fue encontrado muerto en el interior del inmueble, entre tanto las investigaciones indican que su fallecimiento se debió a que fue víctima del Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina.  
Los funcionarios del Ministerio todavía no tienen pista alguna sobre quien lanzó la maldición. Testigos afirman haber visto al hijo varón menor de los Weasley, Ronald Bilius, irrumpir al callejón junto con los mortífagos y rumores indican una posible conexión al asesinato de Fred Weasley.  
La famila Weasley, conformada por el matrimonio de Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de Objetos Muggles y Molly hermana de los conocidos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Gideon y Fabian Prewett, ambos asesinados durante la primera guerra contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; así como sus hijos, han preferido no brindar declaraciones a la prensa.  
Todo el equipo de El Profeta se une al dolor de la familia y se solidariza con ellos, esperando que encuentren la paz y la resignación ante este lamentable hecho._

–No puede ser –dijo impactado Dean, tras terminar de leer la noticia –no debe ser verdad esto.  
–Sí que lo es –lo contradijo Seamus –sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿cómo es eso de que Ron podría estar conectado con el asesinato de Fred?  
–Pero, si es su propio hermano, deben ser falsos rumores.  
–Aunque… no he visto a Ron últimamente, ni siquiera en clases.  
–Sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

Al día siguiente, el colegio entero era un hervidero de rumores, especulaciones y teorías sobre la impactante noticia. Mientras a muchos kilómetros de ahí, Ronald Weasley mostraba su brazo ante lord Voldemort y éste, con su varita lo marcaba con un símbolo de un cráneo y una serpiente, terminando con el ritual para convertirse en mortífago. El cual concluye cuando el interesado tortura, embruja gravemente o mata a otra persona ya sea mago o muggle.

* * *

**_25 de febrero._**

Harry se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama, pensando en como era posible que su mejor amigo le había traicionado de tal manera, en como era posible que, después de tantos años de amistad, tantas aventuras y desventuras que habían pasado juntos, le había dado la espalda y casi hecho que Voldemort lograra matarlo, al revelarle que Harry, Hermione, Ginny y él mismo, Ron, estaban en el valle de Godric aquel día.  
Todavía podía ver con claridad en su mente lo ocurrido ese 12 de febrero, podía ver a Ron en la oscuridad de la calle, podía distinguirse a si mismo preguntándole al pelirrojo que hacía y recordaba, recordaba esa sonrisa en la cara de su amigo, una sonrisa que nunca había visto pero que se le quedaría grabada en su mente por siempre, era una sonrisa cargada de maldad, una maldad casi inhumana. Y luego, vio en su mente el recuerdo de mortífagos apareciendo por doquier y al mismo Voldemort acercarse hacia él, y a Ron uniéndose al grupo de los mortífagos.  
Harry no tenía claro que sentía, dolor, frustración, enojo, tristeza, incredulidad, era una horrible mezcla de sentimientos y emociones.  
Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando no pensar, quería olvidarlo, seguir su vida, pero no podía, era como si algo le oprimiera el corazón.  
De pronto, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Hermione entró, dirigiéndose hacia Harry.  
–Harry, eh ¿cómo estás?  
–¿Cómo quieres que esté? Mi mejor amigo me ha traicionado, nos ha traicionado ¿puedes creerlo?  
–Me es imposible digerir esto todavía, Harry, pero hay algo de suma importancia que debes saber.  
–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry inmediatamente.  
–No sé como decírtelo. –respondió agitada Hermione.  
–¿Qué ha pasado¿otro ataque? –se sobresaltó Harry.  
–No, no tiene que ver con eso, bueno, sí, en parte, no más bien no, creo que no.  
–Anda, dilo.  
–No puedo –dijo Hermione muy alterada.  
–Hermione ¿qué te pasa? Nunca te había visto así ¿te pasa algo? –se preocupó el muchacho.  
–Harry, yo… yo…  
–¿tú¿tú qué?  
–Yo te amo.  
–¿Qué? –exclamó Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.  
–Pues, eso... te amo –le confirmó la chica que se sentía liberada –amo tus ojos, tu cara, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, amo tu voz, tu risa, todo, Harry ¿entiendes? Nunca había sentido esto por nadie ni por Víctor, ni siquiera con Ron, amo cada fibra de tu ser.  
–¿Lo… lo dices en serio?  
–Sí, Harry, sí, muy en serio. Solamente quiero saber si sientes lo mismo por mí.  
–Pues yo no sé, esto es tan… –dijo Harry muy confuso –tan inesperado.  
–Ya sé, tal vez esto aclare tu mente.  
Y así, se lanzó sobre Harry, lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la boca, un largo y tierno beso y luego, después de momentos que parecieron horas, lo soltó.  
–¿Y bien? –preguntó ansiosa Hermione.  
–Ven aquí –respondió Harry quitándose las gafas.  
Y esa noche, conocieron por primera vez las mieles del éxtasis del ritual del amor y la pasión.

* * *

**_31 de marzo._**

Draco Malfoy corría por una oscura calle muggle, con el sudor corriendo por toda su cara y su cuerpo, haciendo que la ropa se le pegara incómodamente a la piel. Miraba continuamente hacia atrás, con una mirada de gran terror y la cara más pálida que nunca. Se refugió en un callejón sin salida, detrás de unos botes metálicos llenos de basura, cuando sucedió, varias figuras encapuchadas se aproximaban hacia él produciendo una oscuridad absoluta en el callejón y dentro de Draco, que sintió como si se ahogara y de pronto, escuchó voces en su cabeza:  
_"No, a él no. Señor, haré lo que pida es lo único que me queda"  
"Cállate, insolente, tendrá su merecido y tú también si no te apartas"  
"Le juro que no pasará otra vez"  
"Mentirosa"  
"Por favor"  
"Cállate¡Crucio!"_  
Luego, un grito desgarrador perforó los oídos de Draco.  
Después, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos y comenzó a lanzar hechizos.  
–_¡Desmaius, Impedimenta, Crucio, Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Desmaius!_  
Sintió que se le iban las fuerzas como si su espíritu se estuviera desgarrando.  
–¡_Expecto Patronum, expecto patronum! _–gritaba Draco.  
Intentaba concentrarse en algún recuerdo feliz, pero no encontraba ninguno; de pronto, una fugaz imagen llenó de alegría su corazón. Una chica pelirroja, Ginevra Weasley.  
–_¡Expecto Patronum!_ –y así, de su varita surgió un animal plateado y brillante, un dragón que arremetió contra los dementores y los alejó.  
Draco trató de ponerse de pie, ahí fue cuando los vio, dos sombras espectrales surgián de los rincones oscuros y se aproximaban amenazantes, el dragón abrió sus grandes alas intentando protegerlo, pero los seres lo atravesaron sin inmutarse.  
Oía las voces de nuevo y el grito desgarrador.  
A Draco le dolía todo el cuerpo de manera exagerada, sabía que pasaba, los infnazgeri le robaban su energía mágica rápidamente, tenía que hacer algo pero no podía, estaba cada vez más débil.  
Cuando los malvados y horribles seres habían drenado casi en su totalidad a Draco, él usó la ínfima cantidad de magia que quedaba para desparecer y con un ¡plop! ya no estaba ahí.  
Varios kilómetros lejos de allí en la entrada principal de un imponente castillo un muchacho rubio de 17 años apareció de la nada y se desmayó.

* * *


End file.
